Fête du printemps
by Kyuuketski
Summary: /Réécrite/ Tamaki organise une fête pour célébrer l'arrivée du printemps, mais il ne sera pas en forme ce jour-là. A quoi s'est dû ? (Un grand merci à Miss Cactus pour la correction.)
1. et si on fêtait le printemps?

Les rayons du soleil faisaient briller la surface de l'eau de la fontaine du lycée Ouran. L'herbe verte était fraîche et la légère brise du vent faisait bouger les feuilles des arbres. Le calme régnait dans l'ensemble du lycée, jusqu'au moment où un blond se fit entendre.

« C'est le printemps! » Dit-il en regardant par la fenêtre de la grande salle où il se trouvait.

« Tu vas réveiller tout le lycée à force de crier comme ça. » Lui répondit un jeune homme dont la lumière faisait briller les lunettes qui cachaient ses yeux.

Le blond se retourna pour se retrouver face à l'autre garçon.

« -Le printemps est la saison des amours, et les clientes viendront nous voir pour en trouver un peu!

-Et je suppose que tu prévois une fête?

-Pourquoi pas? A-t-on assez d'argent?

-Oui, les fonds de ce mois-ci sont stables.

-Parfait! Il me tarde de voir Haruhi en robe! »

Le brun remonta ses lunettes à l'aide de son index droit.

« Mais ces jumeaux stupides tourneront autour d'elle. » Dit le blond en serrant son poing.

« On parle de nous? »

Deux garçons roux se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau ouvrirent la porte d'un même mouvement. L'un posa son coude gauche sur l'épaule droite du blond tandis que l'autre posa son coude droit sur l'épaule gauche du blond.

« -Nous penserons à toi quand nous danserons avec Haruhi, Patron.

-Vous n'êtes que de sales petits garnements stupides!

-Mais nous aussi on t'aime. » Justifia l'un.

« Tiens voilà notre chère Haruhi. » Commenta l'autre, comme pour calmer les deux garçons.

Les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas lorsqu'elle se retrouva entre les deux garçons.

« -Bonjour Hikaru, bonjour Kaoru

-Comment vas-tu Haruhi?

-Bien. Ça vous dérangerez de me lâcher?

-Excuse-nous »

Les jumeaux lâchèrent Haruhi qui avança jusqu'au canapé pour s'asseoir.

« Tiens, Takashi et Honey ne sont pas encore là? »

Au même moment, un grand brun entra en tenant sur ses épaules un petit blond au visage joyeux, tenant lui-même un lapin rose en peluche dans ses bras.

« Bonjour tout le monde! »

Le grand brun le fit descendre de ses épaules et le laissa se diriger vers le canapé où était installée Haruhi qu'il embrassa sur la joue en guise de bonjour. Les jumeaux s'assirent dans un canapé, Mori se mit à côté de son cousin qui se trouvait à côté d'Haruhi tandis que Tamaki s'assit sur un fauteuil d'une place qui se trouvait entre les deux canapés. Kyoya, quant à lui, était resté debout et trouvait toujours quelque chose à écrire sur son ordinateur portable noir.

« -Maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, le club d'hôtes peut enfin ouvrir! En cette arrivée du printemps, j'ai décidé d'organiser une petite fête où les clientes danseront avec nous.

-Quand aura-t-elle lieu?

-Dans une semaine à partir d'aujourd'hui.

-Est-ce qu'elle portera sur un thème particulier?

-Non mais je pense opter pour un bal masqué. Inutile de vous dire que les clientes habituelles auront leurs favoris, et j'ai décidé qu'à la fin celle qui dansera avec moi aura droit à un baiser. »

En parlant de clientes, deux filles, qui entrèrent par la grande porte juste à l'heure d'ouverture, se mirent en face de leurs favoris qui étaient les jumeaux.

« Bonjour Hikaru-kun, bonjour Kaoru-kun. » Dirent les deux charmantes demoiselles en s'inclinant devant les deux garçons.

Haruhi leur servit une tasse de thé tandis que les jumeaux jouaient les faux amoureux, comme à leur habitude. Kaoru eut une idée et alla chercher un croissant, jouant sur la sensualité.

« Je vais te le donner petit frère, je ne voudrais pas que tu te salisses. »

Hikaru prit le croissant et donna quelques morceaux à son frère qui le mangea. La nature du croissant oblige, le double avait plein de miettes au bord de la bouche. Son jumeau s'approcha et les enleva avec sa langue, sous le regard des deux jeunes filles qui les observaient faire avec des étoiles d'admiration dans les yeux.

-Vous êtes si mignon tous les deux...

Hikaru se détacha de Kaoru une fois la bouche de celui-ci propre.

« -Vous n'avez pas trouvé de petite amie depuis que vous êtes ici?

-Nous préférons rester ensemble.

-Mais Hikaru, je ne t'avais dit de garder secret que la venue d'une fille pourrait briser notre lien fraternel et nous éloigner l'un de l'autre... »

Tamaki regardait les avortons qui étaient, il fallait le dire, très proche. Mais comment faisaient-ils pour ne pas tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre avec toutes ses demoiselles qui étaient en admiration devant eux? Certes Tamaki n'aimait pas quand les deux diablotins tournaient autour de sa fille, mais ils le faisaient exprès pour le rendre jaloux. Ça il le savait. Mais est-ce que cela cachait quelque chose d'autre ? C'est vrai qu'il n'aimait pas quand quelqu'un tournait autour d'Haruhi, mais... Il s'interrogeait tout de même sur son lien avec la jeune fille. Il pensait tellement au cas des jumeaux qu'il n'entendit pas Kyoya qui venait d'arriver pour se mettre à côté de lui.

« -Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude de fixer les jumeaux.

-Maman, tu crois qu'Hikaru aime ma petite Haruhi ?

-Pourquoi penses-tu ça?

-Regarde comment il est avec elle!

-Tu t'inquiètes trop Tamaki. Tu as pensé à ce que diraient tes parents en apprenant que leur fils unique n'a toujours pas trouvé de femme?

-Tu es dans le même cas, je te signale...

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite amie.

-Si tu n'en trouve pas une, ton père sera certainement capable de te trouver une riche héritière pour un mariage arrangé.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien. »

Le ton froid de son ami étonna un peu le king. L'empereur du mal se remit à taper sur son ordinateur. Il n'aimait pas parler de sa famille encore moins de son père qui était plus que sévère. Il était un ''fils de bourge'' et avait été élevé dans un milieu strict et riche. Hikaru et Kaoru n'avaient rien à perdre, ils avaient tout pour être heureux. Mori se contentait d'avoir son cousin auprès de lui, il était un peu sa seule compagnie. Le lien qui unissait Honey et Takashi était plutôt étrange, mais dans le sens... Comment dire? Ils faisaient plutôt penser à un père et son fils plutôt qu'à deux cousins. De plus, le côté taciturne de Takashi plaisait à de nombreuses clientes. Tamaki, lui, avait toutes les filles à ses pieds et il n'y en n'avait pas une seule qui ne rêvait pas d'être dans ses bras. Même si son cœur avait choisi Haruhi, le sien n'appartenait à personne. La jeune fille n'aimait aucun des membres du club. Ils étaient juste ses amis et ça, Tamaki avait du mal à l'accepter. Elle repoussait sans arrêt ses avances. Il la considérait un peu comme sa fille et il voulait la protéger, être là pour elle. Kyoya, lui, était le troisième fils des Ootori et tout le monde sait que l'amour ne faisait pas partie de sa vie. Était-il capable d'éprouver un quelconque sentiment ? Une seule personne était capable de le comprendre et, malheureusement pour lui, c'était un blond stupide qui animait le club et faisait chavirer le cœur de nombreuses filles. L'arrivée d'autres clientes rendit son sourire à Tamaki. Aimait-il Haruhi aussi fort qu'il le pensait? Il allait réfléchir à ce problème qui était né grâce aux paroles de son meilleur ami. Peut-on aimer n'importe qui quand l'on est fils de riche?


	2. Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

Chapitre 2: Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

Le club venait de fermer ses portes. Il était temps pour les hôtes de rentrer chez eux. Les jumeaux Hitachiin étaient dans leur grande demeure où, d'habitude, leurs parents n'y étaient pas. Ils étaient toujours en voyage ou absents pour un quelconque évènement. Depuis qu'ils étaient petits, Hikaru et Kaoru grandissaient dans leur monde à eux qui ne s'ouvrait pas aux autres, de peur d'être séparés. Puis, petit à petit, ils s'étaient ouverts au monde extérieur, notamment grâce au club crée par Tamaki.

Ce dernier et les jumeaux n'étaient pas particulièrement amis, mais ils étaient là uniquement pour rapporter des clientes, surtout des jeunes filles aimant voir des garçons flirter entre eux. Mais ils étaient les seuls à jouer les amoureux. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup aux autres, Tamaki faisait sans doute semblant d'être leur ami et Kyoya leur adressait la parole seulement quand il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. C'était lui qui prenait les photos pour les mettre dans les livres qu'il vendait aux clientes. Et en ce qui concerne l'argent du club, c'était aussi Kyoya qui le gérait. Même les fêtes étaient organisées par le brun. Sans lui, le club n'existerait sûrement pas et, sans club, Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Takashi et Honey n'auraient plus aucune activité.

Puis l'arrivée d'Haruhi avait tout bouleversé. Le King avait eu un véritable coup de foudre pour elle et l'avait fait rentré dans le club car elle devait rembourser sa dette, dette obtenue en cassant un vase d'une valeur inestimable. Kaoru, lui, avait bien vu que son frère était beaucoup plus proche d'Haruhi qu'il ne l'était des autres membres. La jeune fille était l'un des principaux sujets de disputes entre les deux garçons, et aujourd'hui ne fit pas exception.

Hikaru et Kaoru étaient allongés sur leur lit, regardant le plafond blanc, leurs mains entrelacées.

« -Hikaru, l'une des clientes a remarqué que tu regardais Haruhi. C'est la vérité?

-Tu sais qu'Haruhi est juste une amie.

-Tu vas même jusqu'à être jaloux de son meilleur ami. Dis, Tu es amoureux d'elle?

-Kaoru arrête avec ça.

-Réponds à ma question ! Dis-moi si oui ou non tu l'aimes.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça t'intéresses autant?

-Tu es mon frère et tu dois tout me dire !

-T'es jaloux d'elle ou quoi?

-Tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu me délaisses pour elle, tu ne t'aperçois même pas que par moment je suis seul! Nous nous éloignons Hikaru...

-C'est toi qui nous éloigne Kaoru, tu ne veux même pas que je reste avec elle! Comment je peux rester avec quelqu'un qui ne me comprend même pas? »

Hikaru lâcha la main de son jumeau et sortit de la chambre sans jeter un regard à son jumeau qui s'effondra sur le lit aux draps blancs. Il avait horreur de se disputer avec son frère et quand c'était le cas, il avait l'impression d'avoir une hache plantée dans le cœur. C'était certain, il aimait son frère mais peut-être pas de la façon qu'il devrait. C'était de l'amour fraternel très fort, un amour qui avait ses moments de haut et de bas. Un amour qui commençait à faiblir depuis quelque temps. Des larmes vinrent orner les joues du plus jeune des Hitachiin. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il passa sa main sur ses joues et essuya quelques larmes mais ses yeux restaient rouges. La surprise naquit sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut la personne.

« -Bonjour Kaoru-kun. Est-ce que je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr. »

Kaoru laissa entrer la personne qui remarqua ses yeux rouges.

« -Hikaru n'est pas là?

Kaoru secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il n'avait pas envie de parler mais il allait bien devoir le faire.

« -Vous vous êtes disputés?

-Oui et c'est pour ça qu'il est parti. Tu voulais le voir Haruhi?

-Oui. Kaoru, c'est à cause de moi que vous vous êtes disputés? »

Kaoru ne sut quoi répondre. Le silence laissait deviner la réponse du jeune Hitachiin.

« -Sèche tes larmes. Il va revenir quand il aura compris son erreur.

-Haruhi, es-tu amoureuse de lui? »

La jeune fille regarda Kaoru dans les yeux.

« -Non, si ça peut te rassurer. Tamaki et lui ne sont que des amis, je ne suis pas amoureuse d'eux.

-J'ai l'impression que lui t'aime…

-J'ai donc la preuve que c'est moi la raison de votre dispute. »

Le rouquin hochala tête, le rouge aux joues provoqué par la gêne de ce qu'il venait d'avouer. Il resta encore un moment puis s'approcha doucement de son amie pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Kaoru n'avait jamais paru réellement si triste et, quand il faisait la comédie avec son frère, il faisait un air de petit enfant fragile en sortant de fausses larmes mais tout cela n'était que de la comédie, rien de réel. Haruhi prit doucement Kaoru dans ses bras et, posant sa main sur son dos, elle le frotta doucement comme une maman le ferait avec son petit. Kaoru se surprit à être dans les bras de celle qu'il croyait être son ennemie mais qui, en fin de compte, ne l'était pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était qu'il arrête de pleurer. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver dans les bras de sa mère, mère qui n'était certes jamais là mais qui aimait ses petits. C'est cette absence qui avait provoqué un lien fraternel très fort entre eux deux. L'amour de la mère et du père furent remplacé par celui du frère. Se protégeant l'un l'autre, ils entrèrent dans un monde qui leur appartenait, un monde où ils ne seraient pas blessés par le monde extérieur. Un monde où personne ne rentrerait pour leur faire du mal. Mais, un jour, quelqu'un perça cette bulle et les emmena vers le monde extérieur, leur faisant faire de nouvelles rencontres et de nouveaux souvenirs. Des amis apparurent mais une seule personne chamboula tout dans leur monde et, cette personne, Kaoru se trouvait dans ses bras. Un vent doux passa par la fenêtre ouverte et fit bouger les rideaux blancs, presque transparents. Le bruit des oiseaux qui chantaient provoquait un bruit dans la chambre si vide et si grande, avec un lit tout aussi grand. Les deux adolescents ne parlaient pas et ne bougeaient pas. Le seul bruit que l'on entendait était celui de leurs respirations.

« -Kaoru, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'Hikaru m'aime?

-Il me délaisse. Je me sens seul quand vous êtes à deux, comme si il y avait un vide en moi.

-Jamais je ne te prendrai Hikaru, je sais que vous êtes très proches.

-On est tellement proche qu'il s'est enfui en disant que je ne le comprenais pas...

-Ce n'est qu'une petite crise passagère.

-J'espère bien... »

Haruhi se leva pour se mettre face à Kaoru.

« -Je vais rentrer mon père va bientôt revenir du travail.

-A demain et encore merci. »

Elle lui fit un sourire puis se retourna pour sortir et rentrer chez elle. Se retrouvant seul dans la chambre, Kaoru se frotta les yeux qui se fermaient sous le coup des larmes qu'il avait versés. Son regard se posa sur la fenêtre, plus particulièrement sur le paysage qui se trouvait à l'extérieur de ladite fenêtre. Il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire son jumeau, loin de lui. Il respira un bon coup puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il enleva ses vêtements avec lenteur puis rentra doucement dans la douche. Tremblant un peu à cause du froid de la pièce, il se réchauffa avec la chaleur de l'eau qui coulait sur sa peau blanche et ses cheveux roux.

-Où es-tu Hikaru? Reviens s'il te plaît...

Le jeune Hitachiin laissa l'eau couler sur sa peau pendant que ses pensées se dirigeaient vers son frère, sa moitié, son Hikaru. Kaoru pensait à Hikaru, celui-ci avait trouvé refuge à l'église, endroit où il avait serré Haruhi contre lui lorsque l'orage l'avait terrorisé. Il y repensa et se dit que son cher jumeau était resté lui-même. Peut-être avait-il raison quand il disait qu'il était mis de côté. Hikaru n'avait pas réalisé à quel point son frère devait se sentir blessé. En plus de ça, ils venaient de s'engueuler pour une chose sans intérêt.

-Je n'ai vraiment été qu'un imbécile. Pardonne-moi Kaoru...

Le sommeil vint prendre Hikaru au même instant qu'il prit son frère. Peut-on vivre loin de l'autre lorsque l'on est jumeau?


	3. une lourde décision

Dans le grand bureau sombre de son père, Kyoya se trouvait en face du chef de famille. Le regard froid, le visage impassible. L'autoritaire père Ootori avait convoqué son fils une raison que ce dernier devinait à environ 85 %.

« -Mon fils, tu es assez grand pour prendre tes propres décisions.

-C'est exact.

-J'ai d'abord convoqué quelqu'un pour ce fait. »

L'épouse du maître des lieux ouvrit la porte d'entrée et un homme blond la salua puis entra.

« -Mon mari t'attend dans son bureau.

-Merci. J'y vais de ce pas…

-Ne te presse pas. » Dit la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tout en souriant.

Elle conduisit le blond à destination puis partit pour une autre tâche. Il tapa à la porte de bois d'une main tremblante. Une voix tendant sur le grave se fit entendre et le blond rentra enfin dans la pièce. Surpris de le voir ici, Kyoya cacha son étonnement derrière ses lunettes.

« Avance, Tamaki. »

Il obéit. Tamaki s'assit donc sur une chaise en face du père Ootori. Son fils, lui, était assis sur une chaise qui n'était pas très proche de celle du blond.

« -Kyoya, tu peux maintenant te marier et prendre ma succession. Mais pour cela, tu dois d'abord quitter ce club stupide.

-Que gagnerai-je en faisant cela ?

-Tu le sais très bien. »

Tamaki écoutait tout ça sans rien dire pour le moment. Kyoya allait-il le quitter lui et le club ? Est-ce que c'était la fin du club d'hôtes ? Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Ootori présents dans la pièce. L'un attendait une réaction tandis que l'autre semblait réfléchir. Le blond, quant à lui, ne cachait pas son inquiétude vis à vis de la réponse tant attendue.

« -Que décides-tu?

-Avez-vous déjà choisi cette femme ?

-Bien évidemment. Elle a également un lien avec l'héritier Suou, d'où sa présence ici. »

Kyoya ne dit rien mais Tamaki crut bien avoir une crise cardiaque après réfléxion de la personne qui pouvait correspondre au profil recherché, et d'environ leur âge. Mince ! Maintenant qu'il y pensait, on lui en avait vaguement parlé, mais il ne se souvenait plus trop du moment exact. Kyoya et sa cousine? C'était possible?

« Nos deux familles sont les plus puissantes du pays. Les associer fera une excellente affaire. Je te laisse deux jours pour me donner ta réponse, pas un de plus. Si tu refuses, tu ne seras pas mon successeur. »

Kyoya se leva pour se diriger vers la porte puis sortit. Tamaki se leva à son tour après avoir salué le paternel dans l'intention de rejoindre son ami qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il y entra silencieusement pendant que Tamaki, toujours derrière lui, prit place dans la grande pièce, restant debout, face à son ami assis sur son lit.

« -Que comptes-tu faire?

-Y réfléchir.

-Tout le monde sera triste si tu t'en vas. » Avoua Tamaki les yeux rivés vers le sol.

Kyoya le regarda brièvement sans émettre aucun son.

« Ne fais pas cette tête. »

Un silence lui répondit et le président du club d'hôtes baissa la tête encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il n'avait pas envie de regarder l'autre, ayant peur de sa réponse concernant la proposition de son père. Allait-il choisir l'argent ou l'amitié?

« -Le club est-il important pour toi?

-Hormis le rôle de « maman »...

-Je comprendrai si tu décides de partir.

-J'agirai selon mes envies. Ce n'est pas mon père qui décidera de ma voie.

-Je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de réfléchir Kyoya... »

Le jeune Suou quitta la pièce, laissant l'empereur du mal seul dans sa chambre où les rideaux rouges étaient légérement fermés. Il passa ses mains derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux en se plongeant presque automatiquement dans ses pensées.

« Tu n'es qu'un idiot Tamaki, le roi des idiots. »

Ledit roi des idiots était toujours derrière la porte de la chambre de Kyoya, n'ayant pas bougé depuis qu'il en était sorti. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer sans qu'il ne contrôle quoi que ce soit. Il respira un bon coup avant de se passer une main sur le visage pour essuyer ses larmes. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers aux marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge foncé. A la fin de ces marches, la mère de Kyoya nettoyait la table basse en verre, de l'immense salon que possédait la riche famille. Elle remarqua que le blond avait les joues baignées larmes.

« -Pourquoi pleures-tu, Tamaki?

-Ce n'est rien, ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Kyoya y est pour quelque chose ? »

Tamaki baissa la tête, repensant au dilemme auquel Kyoya devait faire face. Il avait bien peur que sa réponse ait bien plus d'impact sur lui qu'il ne le pensait.

« Tu as peur de ne plus le voir? »

Tamaki acquiesça d'un faible mouvement de tête, sa voix étant encore secouée par les précédents sanglots. Des sanglots qui prouvaient la peur de perdre un ami.

« Kyoya est mon meilleur ami et je ne veux pas le voir s'en aller. »

La mère de celui-ci eu un doux sourire. Elle prit le blond dans ses bras, ses cheveux noirs se collant au cou de Tamaki.

« -Je ne vais pas te dire d'arrêter de pleurer car je sais que tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu sais, tu es la première personne à qui Kyoya donne sa confiance. Je connais mon fils et je sais quand il apprécie quelqu'un, et là je sais qu'il t'apprécie même derrière son attitude froide et son caractère. Il tient sûrement ça de son père.

-Mais s'il choisissait de prendre la succession?

-Je ne crois pas que reprendre les affaires de mon mari l'intéresse. Kyoya est quelqu'un d'intelligent, il saura faire le bon choix. »

Les larmes de Tamaki arrêtèrent de couler, au plus grand plaisir de la femme n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un triste et, ce petit bond, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que lui et son fils étaient vraiment amis ainsi que la première personne arrivant à être aussi proche et familière avec Kyoya.

« Merci beaucoup pour votre aide. » Dit Tamaki en s'inclinant pour saluer la jeune femme.

« Je n'aime pas voir des gens pleurer. »

Tamaki lui sourit puis ouvrit la grande porte qu'il avait emprunté auparavant pour rentrer dans la limousine noire qui le conduirait chez lui où des serviteurs demanderaient, comme d'habitude, comment il allait et s'il n'avait besoin de rien. Peut-on avoir besoin de quelque chose quand on a tout ce que l'on veut?

La mère de Kyoya, quant à elle, monta silencieusement à l'étage. Sa main délicate frappa sur la porte qui la séparait de la chambre de son fils. Un bruit résonna ce qui eu pour effet de faire se lever Kyoya pour que la porte s'ouvre. Celui qu'on surnommait l'empereur du mal apparu devant la femme.

« Je pourrais te parler? »

Pour toutes réponses, la porte s'ouvrit un peu plus et la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre de son troisième fils. Celui-ci regarda sa mère entrer doucement. Il se plaça dos contre le mur pour lui faire facedans un silence qui fit son apparition entre les deux membres de la famile Ootori. La mère, aimant et aidant son fils en toute circonstance à l'ombre du père, et le fils, peu amicale et solitaire s'il ne s'était pas trouvé un ami qui l'avait ouvert aux autres et au monde extérieur. Il avait maintenant cet ami, toujours souriant et de bonne humeur, qui se faisait également du souci pour lui.

« -Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, tu sais.

-Il a toujours été stupide.

-Il est gentil et t'apprécie. Je suis sûre que tu comptes beaucoup pour lui.

-Il n'a pas besoin de s'inquiéter, son amour pour elle lui prend déjà beaucoup de temps.

-Pourquoi je croirais qu'il t'aime? Si bien, tu dois épouser sa cousine, enfin, si tu le décides bien sûr. »

Kyoya ne dit rien. Le fait d'épouser la cousine de Tamaki était-elle une mauvaise idée?

« -Je n'ai pas la moindre envie d'épouser sa cousine et de plus, je ne la connais même pas.

-Parce que tu penses que ça ne le touche pas ? Je te connais Kyoya et je sais que Tamaki est beaucoup plus important pour toi que tu ne le laisses croire.

-Tamaki m'a juste sorti de mon monde, ce n'est ni plus ni moins que ça. Nous sommes amis et ça a toujours été comme ça. »

La mère de Kyoya s'avança vers la porte. Elle se retourna pour regarder une dernière fois son fils allongé de nouveau sur son lit, les yeux rivés sur le plafond blanc.

« Accorde-lui l'accès à ton coeur pour une fois. »

Elle sortit de la pièce, laissant un silence dans la chambre, silence qui fut percé par un soupir. Pourquoi sa mère insistait tant sur sa relation avec Tamaki ? L'amour n'avait pas sa place dans ce monde cruel, et le cœur de Kyoya Ootori n'avait jamais battu pour quelqu'un. L'amour n'existait pas pour lui, mais quand était-il de Tamaki ? Il était bien évidemment amoureux d'Haruhi, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure...

« Pourquoi a t-il pleuré pour moi cet imbécile? »

Tamaki avait pleuré pour lui. La question qu'il se posait était: Peut-on tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre lorsque l'on est des amis proches ?


	4. Qu'as-tu choisis ?

**Tamaki venait d'arriver au lycée. Aujourd'hui, il n'y avait pas de membres du club devait préparer la salle pour la fête de ce printemps. Actuellement, Tamaki et Kyoya ne s'étaient pas croisé, aucun des deux jumeaux n'avait adréssé la parole à l'autre pour le plus grand désespoir d'Haruhi qui ésperait qu'ils se réconcilier. Cette situation était peine perdue, vu le faible taux de clientes.**

Le King était assis sur le "trône" au milieu de la salle et regardait ses "sujets" qui couraient à droite à gauche de la salle. Haruhi accrochait des décorations avec Mitsukuni qui était aidé par Takashi à cause de sa petite taille.

« Haruhi, pourquoi est-ce que Tamaki-kun a l'air si triste?

-Je ne sais peut-être a-t-il un problème ?

-Tu ne vas pas le voir?

-Je vais y aller. Takashi je te laisse avec Honey, dit-elle en adressant un regard au concerné. »

Le grand taciturne hocha la tête et serra son cousin pour qu'il ne tombe pas tandis que la jeune fille alla voir le roi blond qui n'avait pas l'air très joyeux, comme l'avait remarqué le petit blond si adorable.

« Tamaki? Ca ne va pas? »

Celui-ci releva la tête vers celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

« Je n'ai rien, ne t'en fais pas.

-C'est pas l'impression que tu me donnes. Tu ne me regarde plus, serais-tu tomber amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre?

-Je pense pas... »

Haruhi, qui avait remarqué que Kyoya et Tamaki ne se parlaient pas, continua son interrogatoire, pour confirmer les idées qu'elle avait déjà.

« Pourquoi est-ce que Kyoya et toi vous ne vous adressez plus parole?

-Parce que c'est mieux ainsi. »

Haruhi fut surprise. Depuis quand Tamaki, l'éternel idiot, était-il aussi mature ? Jamais ô grand jamais il n'avait parlé comme ceci depuis qu'elle était entré ici.

« Tu sais, si tu as besoin de te confier je suis là.

-Je le sais Haruhi, et je t'en remercie mais là vois-tu, j'ai besoin de rester seul.

-Je n'insiste pas alors. »

La jeune fille partit laissant le baron seul comme regard se porta sur l'ensemble de la salle. _Il_ n'était pas là. Mais pourquoi le chercher t-il ? Pour savoir la réponse à la proposition de son père ou tout simplement pour le voir?

La bouche de Tamaki s'ouvrit pour laisser s'échapper un murmure produisant un son qui fut le nom de son ami de toujours. Cette soirée ne s'annonçait guère joyeuse pour l'instant.

Les décorations étaient était déja installées. Haruhi fit son entrée habillée d'une longue robe violette accompagnée de chaussures noires. N'importe qui la trouverai élégante. Sur sa tête, une perruque avait été mise pour cacher ses cheveux courts car pour les clientes, c'était un garçon. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Mori sortit lui aussi de la cabine où il venait de s'habiller.

« C'est une jolie robe.

-Merci, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Un garçon en apparence lui rendit et courut vers son cousin quand celui-ci fut sorti lui aussi de sa cabine. »

La fête ne pouvait commençer maintenant, c'était Tamaki qui devait donner signe que la fête pouvait commencer. Les trois lycéens allèrent voir où les autres en étaient et virent Kaoru sortir à son tour. La jeune fille alla le voir.

« Ca va mieux avec Hikaru?

-Il ne m'adrèsse même pas la parole, je crois que c'est foutu...

-Je suis sûre que non. Réconcilie-toi avec, c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

-Merci de tes conseils Haruhi. »

Pendant que les deux amis parlaient, ils n'avaient pas vu Tamaki sortir de sa cabine et se diriger vers le balcon où, en dessous, des dizaines et des dizaines de filles étaient là.Tamaki fit l'effort de sourire et annonça:

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles. J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes prêtes à danser pour cette fête que j'ai organisé. »

Des cris se firent entendre et le chef de soirée retourna dans l'ombre après un dernier sourire forcé. Se croyant seul, il se mit à parler à lui même.

« Il n'est toujours pas là..

-Détrompe-toi Tamaki je suis là. »

Tamaki se retourna, plus que surpris, pour aperçevoir une ombre mais la lumière du dehors laissait apparaître son visage. Le nouvel arrivant se dirigea vers Tamaki qui avait les larmes aux yeux après une identification de la personne.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là? Tu dois pas être avec ton père?

-J'ai fini et j'ai pris ma décision. »

Tamaki n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Alors tu restes ? »

Kyoya hôcha la tête de haut en bas, tout en restant lui même, tout de même heureux même si c'était dissimilé sous ses airs Ootoriennes. Comme il l'avait prévu, il se fit presque étouffé par l'autre protagoniste sans qu'il puisse y faire quoi que ce soit.

« Tu m'étouffes.

-Oh désolé mais je suis si heureux que tu restes !

-La prochaine fois, tâche de mieux dissimuler ta peine, tu n'es vraiment pas bon acteur. »

Tamaki se morda la lèvre inférieur et serra les poings.

« C'est parce que...il ne peut pas y avoir un père sans la mère...

-Qui prends-tu pour la mère ?

-Techniquement, je suis le papa, il n'y avait donc personne pour être la maman. Et c'est toi que j'ai choisi ! Puis... J'me sens mal quand t'es pas là... »

Kyoya s'approcha du blond, plus près, toujours plus près jusqu'à temps que son souffle se mélange à celui de l'autre. Le visage de Tamaki prit des couleurs sans savoir pourquoi et il fut agréablement surpris de sentir des lèvres contre les siennes, puis une langue qui vint caresser ses lèvres. Il ouvrit doucement, très doucement la bouche pour qu'une langue vint chercher la sienne, tout timide, pour danser avec elle. Ilne s'en remettait pas, Kyoya l'embrassait! C'était impossible !

Quand il prit conscience des événements, l'échange était déja fini.

« -T-Tu...P-Pourquoi moi? »

Kyoya prit la main de Tamaki est la mis sur son coeur.

« Tu veux dire que tu... »

Kyoya, muet comme une carpe, réembrassa Tamaki pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il avait du mal à accumuler.

« J-Je...Mon coeur s'affole,avoua timidement le blond qui ne savait plus quoi dire ni que faire. »

Kyoya était incapable de dire ce qu'il éprouvait. Son coeur battait la chamade, il avait une folle de l'embrasser des dizaines de fois sans savoir pourquoi. Quelque chose avait changé chez Ootori Kyoya et ça, Tamaki pouvait s'en douter, même si en temps normal, il n'était pas très très futé.

« Va danser avant que tes admiratrices ne te réclament.

-Descendons à deux ! »

Les deux garçons descendirent et virent Haruhi danser avec Takashi. Mitsukuni, quant à lui, dansait avec une demoiselle plutôt charmante habillée élégament. Mais dans des coins opposés, Hikaru et Kaoru s'y cherchant du regard sans que l'autre ne s'en aperçoive, les deux jumeaux avaient besoin autant l'un de l'autre. Hikaru remarqua que son double rentrait à l'intérieur. Après quelques secondes d'intervalles, il le rejoignit.

« Kaoru attend !

-Qu'est ce que tu veux?

-Me faire pardonner. J'ai agi comme un imbécile, excuse-moi.. »

Kaoru ne répondit pas et ne se retourna pas non plus.

« Kaoru, je ne suis pas amoureux d'Haruhi maintenant je le sais.

-Il était temps de t'en rendre compte! J'ai souffert moi !

-Pardonne-moi, tu es le seul qui compte pour moi, le seul que j'ai envie de protéger, le seul avec je me sens si bien, de qui je suis ne peux plus me passer. Kaoru, j'ai besoin de toi... »

Le conerné se retourna pour voir son frère et se dirigea vers celui-ci avec des pas hésitants. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui avant de serrer fort son jumeau contre lui.

« Me laisse plus tout seul Hikaru.

-Plus jamais p'tit frère. »

En se parlant, la bouche des deux Hitachiin n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre. C'est avec hésitation que les jumeaux s'embrassèrent pour la première fois en un baiser doux, timide, chaste mais qui révélait les sentiments des deux frères.

« Je sais que ça se fait pas d'embrasser son frère mais je...Je t'aime Hikaru !

-Kaoru... »

Hikaru embrassa encore une fois son frère en un baiser des plus langoureux.

« Je te veux pour moi et moi seul grand frère. »

Pour répondre, Hikaru descendit sa bouche jusqu'au cou légérement halé de sa moitié. Celui-ci émit un petit gémissement qui sonna comme une douce mélodie à l'oreille d'Hikaru. Il savait ce qu'il allait se passer et il avait peur. Pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à son jumeau mais faire cela, ça lui faisait trop peur.

« Hikaru...A-Arrête s'il te plait. »

Celui-ci leva les yeux vers son petit frère et lit une peur légère dans ses yeux jaunes.

« Tu as peur?

-Un peu oui, avoua Kaoru craignant la réaction de sa moitié.

-C'est pas grave j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu sois prêt. »

Kaoru embrassa son frère, laissant aux autres voir deux jumeaux qui s'aimaient fort, très fort. Même s'ils avaient mis tant de temps pour le comprendre, aujourd'hui ils étaient heureux.

« On retourne voir les autres?

-Si tu veux. »

Hikaru prit Kaoru par la main et l'emmena là où la fête se déroulait. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps car Tamaki semblait vouloir prendre pour cible celui qui l'avait embrassé: maudissant d'être embarqué là dedans, l'empereur du mal se retrouva en train de danser avec le King, non sans lui lançer un regard noir que le blond répondit par un immense sourire.

« Tu me le payeras Tamaki. »

Le blond fit comme si il n'avait rien entendu et prit la main de Kyoya lorsqu'une musique douce retentit pour que les deux héritiers dancent comme un parfait petit couple.

Une danse plus tard, c'était un Tamaki heureux et un Kyoya heureux malgrès les apparences qui rejoignirent leur place où ils étaient avant d'entamer cette danse. Ils avaient dansé main dans la main, yeux dans les yeux, sentant la chaleur du corps de l'autre. Kyoya devait se l'avouer, il avait aimé danser avec ce blond dont il commençait à nourir des sentiments. Haruhi, qui commençait à réchauffer son cœur, jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis et eu un sourire en voyant les jumeaux main dans la main, un Tamaki ayant retrouvé le sourire aux côtés d'un Kyoya qui réussissait à cacher son sourire quand Tamaki se collait à lui comme une petite femme se colle à son mari. Elle vit aussi Mitsukuni dans les bras de Mori. Toujours en train de protéger ce cher honey celui-là.

Haruhi conclua cette soirée: Que l'on soit fils de riche, jumeaux, meilleurs amis ou cousins, tout le mond peut s'aimer.


End file.
